


Plans hardly ever work

by icantlivewithoutbooks (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Endgame Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lydia-centric, One Shot, POV Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icantlivewithoutbooks
Summary: Lydia Martin planned everything but this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I don't even know how I wrote this. But I hope you enjoy it! Stydia is endgame!
> 
> Please comment

Lydia Martin planned on becoming a fields medal winner one day. She planned on becoming the youngest teacher in MIT. When she discovered about the existence of supernatural, she planned on having nothing to do with it. But meeting a girl named Allison Argent changed her and her entire being. Allison broke through her facade and brought out the real Lydia Martin, the one who wasn't a bitch. 

And then she discovered she was a banshee. Lydia Martin planned on helping the Mc'all pack and doing whatever it takes to protect these people who had become something more than friends to her, her family, her pack. 

Lydia Martin planned everything, whether it was her future or her time table for the day. 

She,however, did not plan on falling in love with Stiles Stilinski. 

She did not plan on dying of anticipation when he stepped on the gasoline covered ground, a burning flare mere inches from him. The thought of losing him staring at her. She did not plan on breaking when she saw how the nogitsune had changed him. How the mindless sarcasm was missing. How he was so much more guarded now, not letting anyone in, afraid that if he did so then someone would hurt him all over again. 

And when he disappeared, not only from the world but from their minds, she went insane. Nothing made sense to her. She cried, she screamed, she yelled at Scott and the others for giving up on him. She dreamed of a boy who loved her ( and she loved him and everything was alright) and woke up sobbing. 

When nothing else worked she prayed. She prayed that only if she got the boy back she would never let him go.( and she kept her promise with the utmost care)

She even contemplated killing herself. Her mother screamed at her. Lydia screamed back. No one understood. No one. How she needed Stiles for her survival.

Lydia Martin did not plan almost killing herself when she couldn't remember a certain amber eyed boy she loved. Loved to the extent that death was better than life without him. He was her anchor, her 'something' that kept her sane.

So when she got him back, she held onto him as if he was the sole purpose of her life( he was). When he woke up, tired and confused she quietly told him that if he ever did to her again she would personally kill him and then resurrect him, only to do it again. He smiled but there was sadness in his eyes. She knew why. This ordeal would bring him another set of nightmares( because in his dreams the nogitsune never left him)

And so she fell in love with him. She fell in love with his clumsiness, his smiles that rivalled the brightness of the sun, the way in which he contradicted her theories and challenged her smartness( and she challenged his plans). She fell in love with his amber eyes and how he trusted her( because at this point of time he doesn't trust anyone). 

He was a mess but so was she. They were a mess of nightmares, walks through the woods to find dead bodies and talks at 2:30 am because neither could sleep. But they were also a mess of her love for math and puzzles and his love for english and mysteries.

Lydia didn't plan on falling in love with Stiles Stilinski but it was the best thing to happen to her. She did not know when it happened but it did.

Somewhere in between fighting kanima, werewolves, nogitsune, dread doctors and the wild hunt, she found Stiles Stlinski and he found her( and they never let each other go).

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?!!!!
> 
> I swear one day Stydia will be my death. I love them so much!
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
